Written On a Bullet Chapter 1
by Blackvielprincess
Summary: what is the saem between crimes and giant wolves?  Answer me that qeustion     Hikari and Tsuki are both best friends.  They are now going to there new high school but what happens on there first day exsposes soem thing unimaginable


_Written on a bullet _

_Why is it that everyone always goes for the suspect closest to the crime? Its sometimes annoys me when that happens. Maybe most people blame others. Because they don't want to do all that work is what I think. If I could just find out more maybe my family wouldn't be in heaven. Nothing would have happened. They wouldn't have to blame me for it. I don't have a gun, I don't even know what a gun looks like… _

_But for some reason just every day that figure, the figure with… _

_Blossoms _

"_Hikari Hikari! Wait for me Hikari, you know I cant run that fast" blossoms floated from the ground off the floor as Tsuki called as she ran past all the pink blossom trees that lighted up the scene. "Come on were going be late if we don't make it, PICK UP YOUR FEET AND RUN WOMAN" Yelled Hikari. Tsuki and Hikari both stopped in there tracks to see a giant fence keeping them from first day. They both start to climb but stop and here the bell. "Oh no were late I'm dead my dads going to eat me alive" Tsuki whimpered as she started to slip form the top of the bars. She feel from the top but stopped suddenly someone caught her. She turned around and looked at the suspicious boy. _

_It was Hari, Tsukies only brother. He put her down slowly and said with a dark voice "you guys should know that's only the bell to go inside it means you have 10 minutes to get everything, and you guys could have went up the street instead of run through the blossoms like crazies" he mumbled even more. He picked up his sister again, jumped over the fence while grabbing Hikari. _

_He landed on the soft grass and ran to the school while still holding the others. Hikari looked at Tsuki which she apparently had a wide grin. She yelled out to him but he couldn't hear one thing, just the wind rushing through his ears. _

_But all of a sudden Hari put them down in front of the school and told them with a very serious face "you guys got 6 minutes to get to your lockers and get to class". Tsuki said allowed with the most stupidest face "but aren't you going to come-" Hari cut her off and said allowed "remember I'm older than you and I have to go to the second floor" . He walked away as if he just did some thing. _

_Tsuki and Hikari both looked at there watches. Then both ran inside. They walk along while starring at each student. One of them were making out with a picture on there locker wall. The others were all doing even creepier things." are we the only ones with brains in this hall" Hikari stared with curiosity while he asked the question. "AAHHHH" Tsuki screamed landing on the hard salty floor. Hikari looked on the floor and found two couples rolling around. Tsuki got up and started to walk again. _

_Soon they found there lockers. "um aren't these big enough to fit us in?" Tsuki asked while looking around to see if any one were to push them in. "I can't believe Moa sent me to this school, ITS FOR THE IDIOTS!" he yelled out. Every one looked with curiosity in there expression. He turned around to see Tsuki walking frantically away. He ran up with here and walked to there class. "Room 23, I wonder if this is are home room" Hikari whispered as they walked in. All eyes were staring, well not all eyes there were others looking out the window dressed in dark clothing. The others were staring at each girl with pink or yellow streaks(which halve of the school had) Then they started staring making compliments from Tsukies outfit and Hikari. Tsuki and Hikari both take seats behind a chick with light hot pink with purple high lights in her and hair, and behind a boy with green hair. _

_Then they hear a loud alarm. Every one starts screaming, running in circles, and trying to get out the window. Tsuki looks out to see a fire going on the stares. See gets back to Hikari and pulls him out. She grabs her bracelet and…. _


End file.
